narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanae Aihara
Hanae Aihara (会原早苗) is a jonin of Konohagakure. Having lived in the secretive Howling Wolf Village, she was brought into the Land of Fire as a child following the havocking attack of the creature Roen that had been thought to be mere folklore. Excelling as a young medical nin beneath the guidance of elder Shinobu Eda, Hanae gradually matured into a level-headed and adept shinobi with an unfaltering gratitude for the higher figures of Konohagakure. Background The Aihara clan is a very small group of intellectuals, having been established through martial relations with the Kodon clan decades beforehand. Born the only child of parents Iwao and Naomi Aihara, Hanae lived a relatively peaceful early childhood, often spotted spending her leisure amongst the fields of medicinal herbs surrounding the mountainside village. Throughout these years, however, drawled folklore pertaining to the infamous creature, Roen, was often dispersed about the suspicious elders and imaginative children for the innocent sake of passing the time. These exaggerated stories in no fashion prepared the villagers for the unexpected reawakening of this beast by Tenma Kodon, who heavily despised the idea of the village becoming neutral with larger nations. Many startled villagers were murdered as Tenma unexpectedly lost control of this livid creature, the chakra being sucked from them through the brandishing tentacles sprouted from Roen's back. While these very quick (and fatal) events transpired, Tenma attempting to stop the assaults of this intentionally released creature and killing himself and his wife in the process, surrounding nations had been warned of what was occurring. Konohagakure, being the first village to respond to the desperate pleas, immediately charged into the now shambled settlement and worked to evacuate the children unable to defend themselves against Roen. Hanae, given that her medic parents had dashed into the swarm of hollering villagers in order to tend to injuries, was safely evacuated at eleven years old by the unfamiliar ANBU shinobi and taken into the Leaf Village. It is unknown if her parents are alive. Her home village has now become populated by emotionless addicts of the hallucinogenic drug, saigenzi, following the sealing of Roen into her youngest cousin, Kina, and the declaration of neutrality with surrounding lands. The warrior shinobi no longer feel that they have a purpose. Personality A very polite and humble young woman, Hanae views the world openly and seeks the beauty in all individuals. She is noted on various occasions to be quite soft-spoken, though she is not sheepish in disposition; rather, she is endearingly personable and enjoys conversation. An active perfectionist, she fancies the thought of learning new ideas that could better her abilities. It is not uncommon to see her carrying stacks of medical books against her chest, as she is often studying for the mere sake of studying. Little do most know that she does this in order to return her gratitude to Konohagakure for rescuing her, for providing her with the foundation to become the shinobi that she previously did not have the chance to be. Though her altruistic charisma and elegant aura would understandably lead others to percieve her as weaker, she does have an unbreakable backbone that stems from her own self-determination. She is an independent, resillient figure that is more than capable of speaking up when situations are not going as they ideally should. She is undyingly selfless as well, placing comrades and loved ones before herself in numerous occasions. Hanae refuses to leave any person behind, regardless of the circumstance at hand; this certainly has formed from the violent memories of her past, which she has gradually turned into motivation for herself since settling into Konohagakure. Rather than letting herself dwell on the darker visions of her childhood, she instead exerts that negativity into creating a positive outlook for both herself and others to benefit from. Category:DRAFT